halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Afterwar
RP:Afterwar is a role-play that occurs in 2557. The Role-play covers the events of 2557 and it's battles. This is The Halfblood's first Roleplay, and, in length of the RP and size of Role-playing area's, possibly one of the largest RPs in Halo Fanon to date. The Halfblood also knows the risks of this mega-RP. Rules *This Roleplay starts on December 20th, 2556. (10.10.10) The actual fighting starts on January 1st 2557. (22.10.10) Once a date on a post is 2558, The roleplay will be stopped. Please do not skip dates. Only Lord Halfblood can skip dates. If the RP is popular enough, Lord Halfblood might reopen it for 2558. *The only systems allowed are Sol, Remnants of Epsilon Eridani (Tribute and Circumstance are partally glassed), Lambada Serpentis (2 of 5 colonies glassed.) and Epsilon Indi (All colonies glassed, Naval Warfare exclusive System, Ship-to-ship battles in other words). *You CANNOT kill any Main Characters of other people in the fanon. *You can only be in the UNSC, Covenant Separatists and Covenant Remnants. Any other Faction will be deleted. Civilians are excused if they work for ONI or the UNSC. *If you do not have any Fanon Character, you can use some Canon characters, but you cannot kill them. *All Canon and Fanon Weapons are allowed IF they are Canon-Friendly. *Repairs on a ship must take several hours not several minutes. 1-2 hour for light damages, 3-5 hours for medium damages and 7-10 for heavy damages. *You must spell words correctly in order to make it easier for everyone else to read your posts. Feel free to edit other posts if you see mistakes. *All posts must be at least 1 paragraph long. *Always sign after posting *Do not act out other people's characters unless there is expressed permission from the owner. *If you are posting and you have a post immediately above it simply add on to the existing post. *Call Sangheili be either their first or last name only, but not both. Only exception is first sentence that the Sangheili is mentioned in the post. **Example: Jemsal began giving orders or 'Emvadson began giving orders, but not Jemsal 'Emvadson began giving orders. *'No advanced cussing'. That is 'A', 'S' and 'F' Words. If you must use them, use 'Alpha', 'Sierra' and 'Foxtrot' respectively. It may be Halo, but I have to view it. Only exception are Game-changers that REALLY make the UNSC and Separatists mad. If you are reffering to SPARTANs, use Sierra-(Number). Or else. *No Duplicate Characters. If another user has a character you have, you may share the character if the user who has the character agrees. Do not, for the love of god, make duplicates in this RP, that is, Duplicate characters, one cahracter in two+ places. Unless it is a hologram. If it is, it cannot fight. Ship are included. Participants *The Halfblood (TH) **Characters: Carris-137, Dylan Tanner, James Downing (Rookie), Jun-A266, Jaie Lancer, Corez 'Vadum, Kyle-A115, Ash-A225. **Ships: Pious Inquisitor, UNSC Spirit of Fire, UNSC Reach **Factions: UNSC, Covenant Separatists *Bobzombie **Characters: James Perez, Jack Taylor, Alice (A.I.), Oregon Hawkins, Henri-004, SPARATN-G033 **Ships: UNSC Flames of War, UNSC Cortana **Factions: UNSC, Task Force Oscar *DeathTheKid88 **Characters: Joshua Merrel, Jacob Travers, Trevor-B221,Courtney-011 **Ships: UNSC Remembrance **Factions: UNSC Characters The Halfblood: *Carris-137 *Dylan Tanner *James Downing *Jun-A266 *Jaie Lancer *Corez 'Vadum *Kyle-A115 *Ash-A225 Bobzombie: *James Perez *Alice AI *Jack Taylor *Oregon Hawkins *Henri 004 *SPARTAN-G033 DeathTheKid88: *Joshua Merrel *Jacob Travers *Trevor-B221 *Courtney-011 (Later on) Ships *''Pious Inquisitor'' (TH) *UNSC Reach (TH) *UNSC Spirit of Fire (Much later) (TH) *UNSC Flames of War(BZ) *UNSC Cortana(BZ) *UNSC Remembrance (DTK) Roleplay The three MAC's had fired at the Final Corvette, blowing the Jiralhanae-controlled Covenant ship into smithereens. "HA!" roared a muffled voice from the bridge. A Marine, smoking a Sweet William Cigar, smiled at the wreckage. This Marine was not a normal marine. He was a SPARTAN-I and had a Prosthetic Foot and Arm from an incident with a Scarab. "I guess you were right Sergeant Major." called the commanding officer of the UNSC Reach, a modified Marathon-class Cruiser named in honor of the glassed colony. "Of the Marine Corps." amended Jaie Lancer, flexing his prosthetic fingers, as though itching to strangle with them. The officer looked once at it and then away. "Well, I'd better see if those orbby cry-babies are OK." Jaie said walking out of the bridge. "I heard that Sergeant!" bellowed Sergeant Dylan Tanner, an ODST, or as Jaie humorously referred them to, orbby cry-babies. "Do you want me to come round there and kick your-" Jaie yelled back, but was stopped by an arm from a MJONIR Powered Assault Armor Mark VI suit. "Stop now, Sergeant." Carris-137 said, her blue eyes piercing Jaie. Carris usually had her helmet off when not on duty. Jaie balled his prosthetic hand into a fist, but quickly relaxed them. Picking a fight against a SPARTAN-II, such as Carris, was a bad idea. Last time Jaie tried this theory, he was knocked out for a good 2 days. In any case, he wasn't in the mood for fighting. "Alright." Jaie muttered. He went down with Carris to the Meal hall.